Someone Like You
by Chibirini1
Summary: Rin shows up at Len's door in need of her twin, bringing back old memories and dangerous old feelings, especially now that Len is married to Miku. However, the twins feeling grows stronger the longer they are together... RinxLen Twincest!
1. Chapter 1

Len sat, bored in his living room. He was ironically reading a newspaper, but he realized he had been staring blankly at the same page for almost a full half hour. Blinking spastically, he put the paper down and sighed. He was just about to pick it up again in yet another sad attempt to "read" it when he heard a knock at the door.  
>Glad for an interruption, he got up and went to the door, not bothering to look out first, like his wife, Miku, always insisted on. For safety, she said. They lived in a quiet suburban neighborhood occupied mostly by elderly couples. Very dangerous.<br>Expecting to find yet another nosy old lady wanting sugar or something, Len was shocked to see a young, familiar slim figure. Rin.  
>Her head was turned when he opened the door, but he could tell something was wrong despite the two years it had been. She swung her head around at the sound of his sharp intake of breath, her big sapphire eyes turning to meet his similar ones. They filled with tears.<br>"Len." She said in a breathy tone. He opened his arms wordlessly as she fell into them, sobbing. He rubbed her back reassuringly.  
>"Rin, what's wrong? Tell me!" he insisted. She shook her head and pulled back cautiously.<br>"I'm sorry Len, I shouldn't have come, I just... I didn't know where else to go and you... you... I'm sorry!" She shook her head and turned, ready to race back to her car. He caught her wrist and pulled her inside. She pulled back, stubborn as always, even when upset. Because she wouldn't come, he simply picked her up, swinging her into his arms. The familiar gesture brought back many forbidden memories. He cleared his mind and noticed how fragile she seemed despite her ferocious fighting. He could feel worry build up inside him as he gently placed her on the gray couch. He sat down and leaned over, still holding her hand. She was biting her lip as a few tears escaped.  
>"Rin, tell me. It's ok." He said calmly despite his feelings. She shook her head again.<br>"Please? For me?" he pleaded, desperate to know what had made his twin cry. She finally met his eyes after avoiding them, and when she did, he saw her eyes fill with fresh tears. She put her head in her hands.  
>"I-I'm pregnant." She whispered. Len started, shocked. Pregnant?<br>"It's Kaito's... but... he left me... said he didn't want a baby.. Said he was cheating on me and doesn't love me. After a whole year..." Len watched, stunned as tears dripped onto her peach dress, staining it with salt water. He quickly found his voice.  
>"Oh Rin..." he said. So much had changed in the last two years since his marriage, he could tell. Rin was so much more... docile, scared. He didn't like that. Where was his ferocious twin he loved so dearly and forbiddingly so long ago? He pulled her into a close embrace, wishing he could find her inside this new, frail Rin. She snuggled into his chest, relishing in the comfort he provided. Feelings of tenderness he hadn't felt in a long time welled up in him. He stood up, grabbing her hand once more.<br>"Come on Rin." he said. She looked up, her damp face confused.  
>"Where?" She asked.<br>"You are staying with us of course. I'm going to show you to the guest room so you rest for a while." He grinned reassuringly, and to his delight, she smiled back.  
>"Really Len? I don't mean to be such a bother, turning up like this, imposing on you and... Miku." He heard the slight hesitation in her voice. He shook his head.<br>"Never imposing Rin. You are my sister, you will stay with me. It's my duty to take care of you." She blushed and looked away, but he saw the small smile on her face. He pulled her towards their guest room. It was messy for sure, for he had been sleeping in there for months.  
>"Sorry it's messy Rin, I've been sleeping here. Miku and I haven't really been... getting along." Len stopped, shocked at his own words that he hadn't dared to utter to a single soul, had barely even acknowledged them himself. He forgot how easy it was with Rin.<br>She studied his face, searchingly.  
>"I'm sorry. I could sleep on the couch..." She said carefully.<br>"No, No, we will figure it out later." He said hurriedly. "Do you have bags Rin? In your car?" She nodded.  
>"There's only a few, do you need me too..."<br>"No Rin, I think I can handle it. Why don't you just rest ok?" He helped her into bed after she slid off her slim sandals. She nestled into the covers, and Len couldn't help but smooth her hair back as she blinked sleepily.  
>"Have you been sleeping OK Rin?" he asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.<br>"Not really, it's been... hard." She said quietly, casting her eyes down.  
>"How...How far along are you?" he said inquisitively, eyeing her stomach beneath the covers.<br>"Only a month and a half." She said, smoothing her hand over her still flat stomach. "But I only found out a bit ago." She clenched her eyes closed. Len felt his heart being tugged. They opened again, staring deep into his. She reached out and took his hand for comfort.  
>"I-I'm scared Len." She whispered. Len was taken back. Rin was never scared. He felt panic rising in him. Damn that Kaito. He always hated him and his sleazy ways, but this... Maybe it was better he left Rin alone. Yes, it was for the best. Len would take care of her now.<br>"Rin, have you taken any of those vitamins? And have you eaten lately?" he said, worried. She shook her head yet again.  
>"I'll go to the store and get some things right away. Is there any particular food you want? Or anything else you need?" He asked.<br>"Mmm... Oranges..." she said tiredly. He smiled. Rin had always loved oranges, and it was nice to see some things hadn't changed.  
>He leaned forward to brush his lips against her forehead lovingly.<br>"I'll be back soon, you sleep OK?" She nodded, closing her eyes. He got up to slip out the door quietly, stealing one last glance at the small blond figure, smiling as he closed the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV

I listened as Len left. I was alone, but I no longer felt the horrible loneliness I had felt when I had stood on his porch, terrified I was to be rejected. I turned my face into the pillow, noticing it smelled familiar. It smelled like Len. I cuddled it happily. I felt so safe now. Len said he was going to take care of me. Just like he used to.

I sighed and turned over on my other side to stare out the window. I was so tired, but my mind... It had been so long since I had seen Len. It seemed like an eternity. My twin brother. Memories flashed through my brain, countless ones. I blinked back a few tears, and then wiped them away angrily. Stupid pregnancy, now I'm all... emotional. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping Len would be back soon.  
>With that thought, I suddenly heard the door open. Len couldn't be back so soon right? I listened carefully.<br>"Len?" Said a high breathy voice. Miku. Of course, how could I forget about her? I panicked, knowing she probably had no idea I was here. It had also been two years since I had seen her too, but that was a blessing. Me and Miku had never gotten along. So I said nothing, praying she would just go on her merry way. Len could explain when he got home; I sure didn't want to do it.  
>I listened to her prance around for a bit, rummaging and doing stuff, all the time praying she wouldn't come in here. But after a while, my luck seemed to run out.<br>"Len?" she said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. I watched her reflection in the glass, waiting for her exclamation. But instead she just walked over. What was she going to do? I tried not to panic.  
>"What are you doing sleeping at this time of day?" She asked, placing a manicured hand on my shoulder. Crap. She thought I was Len. Knowing I couldn't pull of being my brother for very long, I rolled over to look at her. She stepped back and gasped her hand flying to her mouth.<br>"Rin? What are you doing here?" She said, almost angrily. I sat up, the covers sliding off of me.  
>"Len went to the store. He will be back soon." I said, dodging the question. I stared at her. She was carefully dressed in a fine suit of navy, her long teal hair carefully done up, her makeup perfectly applied. I winced, realizing I had no makeup on. I glanced down; my sundress was wrinkled and slightly damp. Another sharp contrast to her perfect figure.<br>"Len let you in?" I winced. I wasn't some stray dog Len had let slink in.  
>"Of course. It's not like I would barge in here." I said defensively. I pulled the covers up to cover my stomach even though nothing showed there.<br>"Well it's you, I wouldn't be surprised. You are so spontaneous." She cooed. "But why are you here?" She asked again. Before I was forced to answer, I heard the now familiar sound of the door opening once more. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"Rin?" I heard Len call. I grinned to my own surprise. He appeared in the doorway, a few bags in hand. His blue eyes widened at the sight of his wife.<br>"Miku." he said blankly. She smiled a tight little smile.  
>"Hello Len. I was just asking Rin why she had decided to visit us. I came home to find her here. What a surprise!" She swung her head back around to look at me. "How long are you staying again Rin?" She asked sweetly. I tried not to gag.<br>"I didn't say" I replied, carefully refraining from glaring at her. Len cleared his throat.  
>"Miku, can I talk to you?" he said carefully. She nodded, casting another look at me.<br>"That's a wonderful idea." she sniffed, walking quickly out of the room. Len didn't watch her go, instead looked at me, a funny look on his face. He walked over, placing the bags at the end of the bed. He leaned over to brush my bangs out of my eyes, and smiled gently at me.  
>"Don't peek ok? I'll be back." I nodded wordlessly, caught in the depths and warmness of his eyes. He turned and walked out. I stared at the empty doorway, then at the bags. Temptation overwhelmed me. I hated secrets, unless I was keeping them. But I promised Len...<p>

I instead crept up and out to the hallway. I wondered what he would say.

Len POV

I walked into our glistening kitchen. It was perfectly clean due to a maid that comes once a week. I'm not sure why. It's not like me and Miku went crazy and got the whole house dirty. If anything, the place got dusty because no one used it. She was tapping her foot impatiently as I drew near.  
>"Len. What is she doing here?" She hissed. I sighed.<br>"Miku, it's not what you think." She glares at me, her eyes squinting.  
>"Really?" she said smoothly. "I come home to find Rin in your BED who I haven't seen in two years, not since she tried to RUIN us!." She whispers loudly. I frown. And slam my hand down onto the table.<br>"I told you that it had just as much to do with me as her! And for god's sakes Miku, she was fully clothed. She was tired!" I argue. She opens her painted mouth for a retort, but I shake my head.  
>"You know what Miku, none of these matters anyways. You are way off base as usual." I look up to stare her down. "Rin's pregnant." She stares, taken back.<br>"Pregnant?" She whispers.  
>"Yes. It's Kaito's, and he left her." I say. Her eyes widen at Kaito's name.<br>"Kaito? It's... Kaito's?" her voice gets louder. I stare at her. She looks back towards the guest room.  
>"She needs me, so I'm going to take care of her." I say, matter of fact. She whisks her head back towards mine.<br>"For her WHOLE pregnancy? You have got to be joking." I glare at her, my eyes narrowing.  
>"However long she needs to. I expect you two to be cordial." She sniffs.<br>"I am always pleasant Len; it's her you should be worried about. And I never approved of this. With you home all day and my trip coming up, how am I supposed to trust you?" Miku says huffing.  
>"MIKU! For god's sake, can't you ever let things go? Get over it. We are married now too. You are being ridiculous." I brush past her, heading towards Rin's room, but she grabs my sleeve.<br>"Len... Where are you going?" I shake my arm away gently. I'm going to go talk to Rin. I bought her some things at the store, like vitamins and such. She's very down and needs cheering up." I walk away from her easily; glad to shake of our previous conversation.  
>"Ok..." She mutters behind me. I open the door to Rin's room. She sitting up, looking at the bags I left. They are still untouched, but I can tell she's dying to open them. I hope she didn't hear any of our argument. I touch her shoulder. Her eyes meet mine, and she flings her arms around my neck, pulling me down. I automatically wrap my arms around her as well, cradling her in my arms.<br>"Thank you Len." She whispers. I blink confused, but suddenly see Miku's reflection in the glass. She looks upset and walks away from the door, disappearing into the reflection. I feel sad. Why does Miku have to act that way? She's different from what she used to be like... I sigh, tightening my arms around Rin, inhaling in her sweet, light scent. I am quickly lost in nostalgia.  
>We pull our arms away, and she smiles at me sweetly. I grin back and sit down by her, reaching for the flimsy plastic bags full of things for Rin. She leans forward eagerly.<br>"What is it Len? I didn't look!" She tries to see, but I block her view mischievously. She swats me on my back, a light blow that a barely feel. I smile and dump the contents out into her lap.  
>"Ohh..." she says quietly. I smile and start shifting through them. There are vitamins, oranges, candy, magazines, a small stuffed bear, a white ribbon, pencils, paper, and multiple movies. There are also all kinds of snacks that she used to like. I hold up an orange.<br>"Look Rinny, you want one of these?" I tease. She grabs for it, but I hold it back, laughing. It feels nice to laugh like this, for real instead of light fake laughter. She puts, and I peel the orange for her as she looks through the pile, a happy smile on her face. She holds up the bear.  
>"What's this for?" She asks. I grin and tug on her hair.<br>"For hugs when you need it." I say, feeling embarrassed. "But I work at home, so you know..." She smiles.  
>"So I can just get them from you?" She teases, leaning forward, poking my chest with one finger. I see her game. I lean forward as well, resting my forehead against hers. Her face turns serious and red as I lean even closer, even though I know I shouldn't. I nuzzle our noses together and pull away, and she opens hers eyes, shocked. I grin at her and she scowls. But it disappears soon enough as she looks back down again.<br>"Thank you Len. I really love it all." She says quietly, glancing up shyly. I flush, and nod.  
>"Well ill leave you to sleep ok Rin? Feel free to make yourself at home. Get some rest." I say, getting up and slipping out the door, leaving her alone in the quickly dimming room as the day turns to night.<p>

Rin POV

The sun shines really bright through my window. I turn over in the bed to avoid it. When I do, I see the things Len got me on the nightstand. I'm sleeping with the bear already; he is very soft and snugly. I sigh, and then sit up, brushing my bangs back with my hand. Where did Len put my suitcase anyways? I need my bobby pins, or else my bangs will be in my eyes all day.  
>After successfully pinning back my hair, I wander out into the hall. I wonder if Len and Miku went to work. I have no idea where either of them work, or even what they do. I hear a sound coming down the hall and I follow it into a bright kitchen.<br>Len stands there, trying to fix something in a pan. He looks up when I enter.  
>"Hey Rin! I made you some eggs!" he holds out the pan proudly. In it is a scrambled, slightly burnt mess. I smile.<br>"Thanks Len." He beams.  
>"There's orange juice in the fridge if you want! I got it yesterday." I nod and slip behind him, opening the fridge. A horrible fishy smell hits me as the cold does, and I suddenly gag and rush towards the nearby sink, throwing up everything in my stomach. I'm confused at first, there's no way I'm sick, and I feel fine, when I realize it's just morning sickness. Of course.<br>I feel hands brush back my hair to hold it back and another hand stroke my back gently.  
>"It's ok Rin, its ok." Len says soothingly. I shake my head.<br>"Go away!" I say weakly, but he doesn't move, instead just hands me a towel after I finish. Keeping his arm tucked around me, he grabs a glass from the counter and fills it up at the sink to give to me.  
>"Rinse." he says simply. I take the glass gratefully, but try to turn away because of my embarrassment. He doesn't let go though, instead just pulls me close after I spit.<br>"I'm sorry." I say. He laughs.  
>"I don't know what you are apologizing for Rin. Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" He worries. I shake my head.<br>"It's just morning sickness. I completely forgot about it. This fishy smell in the fridge made me gag." he lets go of me to glance in the fridge quickly. He sighed.  
>"It's Miku's tuna salad. She eats it sometimes. I'll get rid of it." Ha. Of course it's Miku's fault. If she wasn't so dumb I bet she would have put it there on purpose! The more rational part my mind argues back that that's a little silly, but I'm pregnant and emotional so I decide I can be irrational. Len grabs my arm to steer me to the couch in the living room.<br>"Are you hungry? Or maybe you should wait for a while. I don't know, what do you think?" he stares at me with an adorably confused look. I giggle a bit.  
>"I'm hungry, and I want to eat. I'll probably just puke again, so it really doesn't matter." he nods thoughtfully. "Maybe you should grab me a trash bin Len." I say.<br>"Right! Good idea." he rushes back to the kitchen to return back with a plastic bin and a plate of his eggs. I look at them hungrily. Len may not know how to cook, but I was suddenly starving. Probably because I threw up everything else in my stomach. I sigh but dig into my eggs. Being pregnant was such a drag. Len grabs a blanket and tucks it around me, like I'm sick. I raise my eyebrow at him but continue eating. He sits at the end of the couch, and I put my feet in his lap.  
>"What are you doing here anyways Len; don't you have a job or something?" I ask through a mouthful of eggs. He looks surprised.<br>"I work at home. I write articles for the newspaper here." He says. I nod. Len always liked to write stuff. He suddenly looks at me.  
>"What about you Rin?" I stop eating and look away. "Rin?" he says after I don't answer.<br>"I worked for Kaito in his office as a secretary." I say quietly. Len's face turns dark. I feel tears prick my eyes. I had hated my job, but it at least gave me something to do. Plus I was happy because I got to see Kaito every day. I guess he didn't feel the same way.  
>"Rin." Len says. I look up. His face looks pained. He smiles at me.<br>"Don't waste your time Rin. He isn't worth it." I nod and smile through my tears. Len was so sweet.  
>He suddenly grabs my foot and I jump.<br>"Rin your feet are cold. I'll get you some socks." I open my mouth to protest as he places my feet beside him and stands up, but he covers my mouth with his hand as he walks by.  
>"Eat your eggs." he says. After his hand disappears, I whisk my head back to look at his retreating figure.<br>"Maybe I'm not hungry!" I call angrily.  
>"You are!" He calls back. I pout because it's true. Stupid Len. I eat the rest of the eggs. Len will have a hard time looting through my suitcase for socks, it's so filled with jun-Oh no. He's going through my suitcase! I jump off the couch, attempting to untangle myself from the blankets as I head back to my room.<br>"Wait, Len don't!" I say, but as I skid to a stop in front of the room, I can see it's too late.

**Author's note!**

**Thank you for all the reviews an such! I am truly touched! **

**Yuna: I KNOW! Kaito/Miku= ROAR XD **

**Abominabletoast: Thank you! Hooray for romance!**

**Vocaloid Girl: I will! Miku...*sighs* She is something!**

**Someone On Earth: I did! XD Thank you!**

**Anyways~ Yes I plan to continue it in my spare time, I hope you all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV

"Len!" I gasp. Len kneels by my open, shabby suitcase. Holding a creased and worn piece of paper in his hands. He stares at it intensely, an angry, sad expression on his face. Without looking up, he asks;

"Why do you have this?" His voice, though appearing calm, has an angry undertone. I clutch my hands together by my chest nervously.

"I-I don't know. I guess it just-"

"I thought I had gotten rid of every one of them." Len interrupts, his voice getting husky. His face is dark as he stands up, the letter still clasped in his right hand. I cautiously take a step forward.

"Just give me it; I don't even know why I have that." I say calmly, holding my hand out for the letter. Len shakes his head.

"No. I-" his hand clenches as he starts to crumple up the letter, to ball it up and destroy, but my scream interrupts him as it erupts from my chest.

"Stop! STOP! Give it to me Len! Its mine! Its mine!" I fly at him, fighting for it, feeling distressed and angry. Len holds it away, anger now taking over his handsome face.

"I wrote it Rin; I have the right to get rid of it! It's over now; I don't even know why you have it!" He yells back. I stomp on his foot in a desperate attempt and grab it, pressing it to my chest as tears overwhelm me. Len shakes his head darkly.

"Fine. Keep it." He stalks furiously out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. I collapse onto the bed, still crying. I don't even know why. I try and smooth out the letter, written in a fine neat script, from Len to me. The only surviving example of our past relationship. I have no idea why I've kept this sweet, romantic letter, reading it even when I was with Kaito. Reading it at night while Kaito slept beside me, I would read the familiar words with a hand over my mouth, to muffle any escaping sounds as I cried. I read it when I most missed Len. I know the letter by heart, but the thought of Len destroying it like the others…

"_Len, stop!" I scream as he searches. He's acting like a maniac, something that only happens when he is extremely distressed or upset. I grab his shirt, shaking him, pulling him away. _

_ "Stop!" I scream again. He continues his search, until he yanks open the drawer filled with paper. He stops, staring at the large pile of love letters he's written me, each one filled with sweet words of love. He suddenly grabs them all roughly. I grab his arm._

_ "Stop it! Those are mine!" He turns. _

_ "They are proof of our wrong Rin. We can't do this. You can't keep these, holding on to them." I stare at him as I examine his face, so handsome and perfect. I slap it, as hard as I can. _

_ "Take them. Burn them." I say, forcing my voice to conceal all emotion. I look into his eyes. _

_ "I don't want anything from you." I say, wanting him to break. To beg. Come back to me. Forget about it all. He leans close._

_ "I will Rin. Then it will be over." My eyes spill even though I do not break our gaze, revealing my true emotions. His eyes grow soft, and he grabs me, pulling me to him. Our lips clash passionately, moving together in perfect synch. I can feel the longing and the sadness in this kiss, my tears finding their way onto my lips so it intermingles. He cradles my face, holding it to his, and I have flung my arms around his neck, to pull him closer. We break apart suddenly, and I cover my mouth with a trembling hand. He leaves, tears streaming down his face, letters in hand. He doesn't notice one flutter down as he makes his speedy escape. I reach down and clasp it to me, careful to not let any tears fall on the precious document. I lock my door and hide it away, as I do the same with my love for him._

I fall asleep with the letter still in my grasp, his name on my lips, and our past swirling around me.

Len POV

I slam the door, barely controlling my fury. After all this time…why? Why did she have to keep it? It's just a slap in the face, a reminder of what we did and could have been, a reminder of something so painful I don't dare to put a name on it.

I slump down in my chair, covering my face with my hands. I refuse to cry over such a silly matter, but my throat is so choked, it's almost hard to breathe. I see the empty plate lying on the coffee table, empty. Rin.

I feel guilt and worry seep into my system. How could I be so cruel to her? Already so fragile, I reduce her to tears with my foolish anger. No matter what I feel, I shouldn't have lashed out at her. I stand, walking back through the hall to stop at her door. I open my mouth to utter her name, but it dies on my lips as I hear her crying through the door. I lean my head against the doorframe. Stupid stupid me. I am too much of a coward to walk in there when she is so upset, I instead go back to my office and write.

I write not for the bland newspaper I am employed to, but write something for myself, just another horrible drabble resulting from my insane emotions. I have written these before in fits of frustration and sadness over Miku and fights with her, but now I write thinking of Rin. Although I doubt it's anything decent, I save it anyways after pounding away at the keyboard for hours. I spend the rest of the day watching TV, but really watching the hallway, waiting for Rin to appear.

Miku came home right on the dot at six, carrying take out.

"Hello Len. Where your sister?" she asks demurely. I frown and turn away from the door.

"She's in her room. I'll get her." I walked to her door and knocked softly, wondering if sending me was the best idea. After this afternoon, I wonder who was the lesser of two evils to her; me or Miku? There's no answer, so I call her name out softly to no answer. I guess she's still upset. I walk into the kitchen and smell… fish. Crap. I grab the takeout and deposit it on our porch immediately so Rin doesn't smell it. I'm spraying Lysol when Miku walks in, changed into yoga pants and a blouse. I wonder why I never noticed how she always looks formal. Rin walked around in a huge t-shirt and shorts today.

When we were younger, she used to wander around the house in nothing but her panties and a t-shirt, even when we were teens. No wonder I was attracted to her. It's a little hard not to when you sleep right next to a half naked girl who likes to cuddle in her sleep. I smile. So cute.

Miku notice my look.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks. I snap out of it.

"What are you talking about?" I say. She giggles.

"You just stood there with a really dopey look on your face. I don't recommend it!" She brushes past me to the table.

"Len, where's the food?" That reminds me. I grab a trash bag and start throwing away cans of tuna along with the one in the fridge.

"It's on the porch; we will have to eat it out there." She sashays in.

"Why? And why are you throwing away good food!" She frowns and grabs the bag.

"Miku, it makes Rin sick. The smell induces morning sickness." Miku lets go of the bag and pales.

"She vomited? Where? Len, I swear, if she vomits on my white carpet-"

"Miku! It's not like she can't help it! And she threw up in the sink. It's fine ok?" She wrinkles her nose and mutters something about germs. I shake my head and head outside to dispose of the bag and eat. Miku soon joins me.

"Well I guess we don't have to leave any for her if she can't stand the smell!" she chirps. I say nothing, just open the container.

"It's cold Len. You sure we can't eat inside?" I shake my head. She scoots closer and grabs my arm, restating all movement.

"Miku quit. I'm trying to eat, and you aren't being very nice." She pouts.

"I was just teasing Len-Len!" I used to tolerate that silly nickname, but lately I feel like screaming every time I hear it. I finish and leave Miku in the dark to go write some more.

She is obviously pissed, she doesn't even say goodnight on her way to bed, just asking me if I "insisted" on sleeping on the couch again. I nodded and went back to work, earning an angry huff from her. I work some more, but grow restless. I need to talk to Rin, apologize. I bet she's hungry too.

I knock softly on her door.

"Rin?" I call. "Rin, please, answer." Nothing. I open the door cautiously. Rin's been known to throw things when provoked.

She curled up in a ball, making a small hill under her covers. She must be really, really upset. I take a deep breath before walking up to the bed and pulling back the covers.

She's asleep, clutching the letter and the bear I got her tightly. Her silky blond hair is strewn across the pillow, her cheeks flushed. I feel my heart melt, and I stroke her hair. Rin.

I sit on the bed. She should probably eat, but I don't want to wake her. So instead, I lay down to wait for her to wake up. To only end up falling asleep, right next to her.

**A/N**

**Aww thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts you guys! :'D All so sweet! I read them and I'm like, "I HAVE TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW!" XD screw homework~ Jk! (kinda)**

**ANYWAYS~**

**Asianchibi99: I knooowww so fun right? Should have named it something like "Forbidden Love" XD Hope you liked!**

**Rinxlen: Me too! Thats why I write it! XD TADA HERE YA GO! *hands chapter***

**Proxus: Thank you! Im glad you like!**

**Abominabletoast: I try! :D Isn't he? I loves him! Miku is... little ***... Oh I feel so cruel! XD Done! RINXLEN WOOT**

**Miss Cutie Booty: Thankies! DONE!**

**Thank you again! I shall try to update again soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin POV

I wake up with a start in a dark room. Rubbing my eyes, I try to sit up, but my foot suddenly is brushed by something that moves. I almost scream, but luckily I notice it's just Len. Sleeping. On my bed.

The sight of this is something I haven't seen for a long time, but it's still very familiar. He is sleeping on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his pillow while his head is turned towards me. His blond hair is still pulled back into a small ponytail. I reach over and pull out the small band easily, his silky blond strands falling down, almost covering his face.

I suddenly wonder why he's here, and memories from earlier hit me. No wonder I've woken up in the middle of the night, I slept all day. I think about it and I'm easily filled with rage. I lean over and grab his shoulder and shake him, roughly.

"Len! Wake Up!" I say, right next to his ear. He moans and sleepily opens his eyes.

"Rin?" he mutters sleepily. I frown and let go of his shirt to cross my arms.

"What are you doing here Len?" I demand. He scratches his head and pushes himself up to sit cross legged. Tired, he slumps over a bit.

"I wanted to talk to you." He mumbles. I glare at him.

"So you just decided to lie down and take a nap?" I grouch. He winces at my angry tone.

"It wasn't part of the plan." I refuse to speak, just sit in silence. He stares back.

"Well? What did you want to say?" I finally say, frustrated. I notice the letter and stick it under my butt so he doesn't see. He however notices my movement and grabs my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss, and he pulls back his arm, startled. I take a breath to calm myself.

"Rin, it's ok. I'm not going to do anything to your things. I wanted to apologize to you." He warily stretches his hand out to take mine. I let him, but refuse to hold his back, even though my heart flutters at his gentle grasp.

"Ok, so apologize." I grit out. However, I feel the anger slipping away to sadness, which is bad. I refuse to cry. Suddenly, I blurt out, "I don't know why you would even take the letters in the first place!"

He sits there silent, still holding my hand. His head is ducked, gold hair making a curtain to hide his eyes. I stare straight at him, refusing to back down from my question, even though I already regret asking it.

"They were mine." I whisper. "You gave them to me." I blink furiously, overwhelmed. I hear him sigh as he looks up to meet my eyes. His hand squeezes mine.

"I'm Sorry Rin. I was angry at myself, and I took it out on you." I look away, embarrassed. He continues," And… I took them because… Well, I can't tell you Rin, Ok? But I didn't mean to hurt you." He reaches up to stroke my cheek, but I brush him away and flick my eyes back to his.

"How could you not hurt me Len? You knew." I don't know why, but I won't let go. Sadness fills his face.

"I was trying to do the opposite." He whispers. I shake my head.

"Whatever Len." I say, but I don't know what to believe. "You should leave. If Miku finds out you were sleeping by me instead of her, she would be seriously pissed." I say bitterly. Len laughs an odd, harsh laugh.

"She wouldn't notice, because I slept on the couch last night." He says. I stare at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Why?" I ask, hoping he will share why he and Miku are so angry at each other. I remember him mentioning something about it, and he seems so grim when she's around. And they were married; he was supposed to be happy. She gave him everything I couldn't.

"Umm…" he mutters. Something's wrong. Len was holding back, and I don't know why. He's always been quiet, but he always shared with me. So he has changed. I force myself to grin despite his discomfort.

"Ah, so she snores huh? And you can't sleep with the noise. She doesn't want anyone to know she isn't perfect even during slumber, so she forces you to keep her secret! Don't worry Len, I won't tell a soul." I tap his nose with my fingertip and smile again. He looks surprised, and then his face slips into a grateful smile.

"Yea." He says. I grin.

"But you really should go Len. She will be mad anyways." He stands up, and I realize he's still holding my hand.

"Thank you Rin." He leans down to kiss me on the cheek. Then he turns to leave, freeing my hand. I cradle my cheek with my hand and stare at the closed door, my red cheeks betraying me once again.

Len POV

The next day and the rest of the month passes easily, Rin making herself at home once Miku left. After informing her I had removed the fish from the fridge, she devoured half of everything in there. Pregnancy was really hitting her hard, I suppose. Later, she puked most of it up again, but I think some of it got into her system.

However, Miku is not getting used to this as Rin and I are. When she's home, she huffs around the house, acting startled whenever she encounters Rin, like she had completely forgotten her living here. I can tell Rin is not amused, and the tension is eventually going to kill me. Miku has also become increasingly paranoid, sure that I'm cheating on her. One day she found Rin's sock in my pocket while doing laundry, and about flipped out. You would think it was her underwear or something.

Rin has caught on to Miku's suspicions, and she finds it hilarious, and further provokes Miku, always saying suggestive things or touching me around Miku. When Miku overreacts she just puts on an innocent, confused face. Ha. I talked to both, but neither listens. I could be dying of cancer and neither will listen to a thing I say.

Despite that, I'm happy to have Rin here. I've really missed her. Plus it's fun to have a happy companion, or at least happy when she's not experiencing the wonders of pregnancy.

"Len! I'm going to the store!" she announces one day, appearing in the doorway of my office. I jump, then whisk around in my chair.

"Alone?" I ask, startled. She nods excitedly.

"I'm hungry. And bored! So I'll see you later, Ok?" She chirps. I push my chair back and stand up.

"Rin, you can't go by yourself! You don't even know the area!"

"Don't be silly Len; I'll just drive around till I find something. And call you if I get lost." She smiled sweetly and turned to leave, but I grab her waist, spinning her back around.

"Rin, you have a horrible sense of direction. I'll go with you." I kiss her on the forehead and sweep past her.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't drive!" She calls to my back.

"Not yet!" I call back over my shoulder, grinning to myself. She's grown a bit, already showing since she's so tiny. I worry about her constantly, every time e I see that little bump, it just makes me even more protective of her.

I could tell she was mad during the car ride, but she soon perked up as soon as we entered the store.

"Look Len! Don't these look yummy?" She squeals and grabs my hand to drag me towards some oranges. I was startled when she casually took my hand, but it brought back fond memories. I loved holding Rin's small hand in mine. After cooing over the oranges, (and grabbing at least twenty), I grabbed them a cart. She piled in item after item, even asking what Miku liked. She grabbed some strange things I had never seen her eat, like pickles and lots of meat. It must be the cravings or something. At least she's finally stopped puking.

Somehow though, I lose track of her in the middle of the store. I turn around, and she's not there, just the full to the brim cart, standing alone. I look around, she couldn't have gone far. Nope. Nowhere in sight. I panic, and almost leave the cart, but Miku is always telling me to never leave the cart, and I'm afraid Rin might do the same. I never understand why, it's not like someone's going to come along and decide that everything they wanted is in our cart. So I shove the overloaded cart around, searching and searching for Rin.

After ten minutes and still no Rin, I hunt down a manager.

"She's really tiny, blond hair, blue eyes." I describe tearfully. "Really, really beautiful, gets distracted easily. She's also got a temper." The manager stares at me. I take this as a sign to continue.

"Loves oranges, Favorite color is orange too. She's wearing a purple blouse with a butterfly and some black shorts." I stop and wait for the manager to do something, call for help, or organize a search team. He stares some more.

"Don't worry sir; I'm sure your little girl is around here somewhere. Did you check the toy aisle?" he asks after a beat. I nod.

"Yes, I went there first, but she- Wait, she's not my little girl. She's my tw-"suddenly I spot Rin, staring at some magazines, sipping a soda. I run past the manager to crush her up in a hug. She lets out a small "oomph" As I pick her up. I also can't help but plant little kisses to her cute face, I'm so glad to see it.

"Rin! I was so worried about you! Where did you go? Don't do that!" She wraps her arms around me, placing her small hands on my back.

"Len, I had to pee really, really badly. Then I got a soda. I'm sorry; I didn't think to tell you." She says, oblivious. The manager walks up behind us as I carefully set Rin down and intertwine my fingers with hers. He looks confused.

"You were looking for her?" he nods towards Rin. She smiles and sucks the straw of the empty cup, making a funny sound as the remaining ice cubes are jostled.

"Yep." I reply happily. "Thanks for the help!" The manager shakes his head, his droopy mustache swaying.

"Well, glad you find your wife. Come back soon." He says as he walks back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Me and Rin say nothing.

"He thought we were married." Rin says softly. She drops my hand. I can't think of anything to say, but it feels like lead has been dropped into my stomach.

"I'm going to throw this away, ok?" She jiggles her soda and walks away. My eyes follow her, making sure she stayed in sight. I take a deep breath in and out, wondering why it feels like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. The look of her face…the sound of her voice before she walked away… My heart sinks.

We check out, and it's silent on the way home. Rin doesn't even sing on the way home. She offers to help out away groceries, but I don't want her overexerting herself, so she just walks back to her room.

Miku comes home, but notices no difference between Rin and me as we sit at the table for dinner.

"So then I told him it was not acceptable." Miku grins a toothy grin. I'm not really following the conversation, so I have no idea what she's talking about. Rin says nothing and picks at her food. Miku follows my gaze.

"Len! If you don't eat you are going to blow away! Eat!" I oblige. Miku prattles on and on, and suddenly I catch:

"Rin, maybe you should eat your meals in your room from now on, you look a bit peevish. So pale." She shakes her head in false pity. I snap.

"Miku, that was really rude. She looks totally fine. You don't get to dictate who eats here." I snap. Miku doesn't even look upset, just coos;

"I just thought she looked ill. I was expressing concern." Rin stands up. Miku watches her eagerly, obviously hoping she will retreat. That is, until a huge glob of mashed potatoes covers her face.

I am speechless, I can't even move as I watch the creamy white mash drop down from Miku's hair and perfect face. It happened so fast, I didn't even see it. I look at Rin, whose hand is covered in the same goop, and it clicks.

Miku's mouth is a perfect O, and she gasps as she realizes what happens. Before she can speak, Rin says:

"I think you are the one who looks puckish Miku. You should eat some potatoes. Good in starch." She turns on her heel and stalks out of the room. There's a horrible beat of silence. I look back to Miku's face, now white with potatoes, and erupt in laughter as Miku starts to scream.

"You Bitch! How dare you, in my own home-Len, why are you laughing? This is not funny! If you just once sided with your wife instead of that slut, I'd-"My laughter cuts off immediately.

"Shut your goddamn mouth Miku. You have been nothing but mean, and I'm sick of it. You both have made this just unbearable, and I'm really sick of it. Get over it. And if you ever address my sister that way or even suggest such a thing, I will not tolerate it." I say coldly, and walk out of the room, to pass right by Rin, who was standing right outside. Her eyes are filled with tears. I kiss her forehead and walk upstairs to my office, where I hole myself up in for the next two and a half days.

After that, Miku leaves to "visit" her mother, and when I hear her car squeal out of the driveway, I come out of my office for the first time in a while. Rin is asleep on the couch. I turn off the blaring TV and make myself a sandwich. Now it's just me and Rin, until Miku returns, who knows when. I eat my sandwich in the living room, like I like, and watch Rin as she sleeps. Might as well enjoy the absence while I can.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Once again I appreciate all the reviews! Y'all make me feel loved! 3**

**You guys seemed to be really pissed at Len last chapter. Maybe he redeems himself soon? TAT**

**Anyways~**

**Aisanchibi99: I was just joking with you! XD And thankies! Lol, Too bad Miku didn't find them. Yet. ALWAYS EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED :D I live for it too, can you tell? AND DONE**

**AbominableToast: I know TAT Was! He was! Right? *tears up***

**Oh, it'll get much more dramatic. Beggining of second trimester=Miku coverd in Mashed potatoes. HURRAY! jk! Maybe. Thank you!**

**Rpnm991: Thank you! I will! :)**

**Little Kagamine Love: Oh, Thank you! Scared me a bit there at the beginning. XD**

**Len is a little... Confused. And torn. And in love. It's a recipe for crazy Len. **

**DONE! Sorry about lack of Miku's reaction to that, but... perhaps later... :D**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: Thank you! I know, Poor little Rin. But I swear Len isn't all that bad! He's a little torn TAT**

**Thank you so much! *hugs* So sweet! Hoped you liked this one!**

**Thank you for everything guys! Now I'm off to work on my Synchronicity FF, it's getting neglected! D:**


	5. Chapter 5

Len POV

It's peaceful while Miku is away, I'm ashamed to say. I mean, we don't get along, but she is my wife. I'm just not sure what to do anymore, things were bad even before Rin came, and now Miku just blamed all her problems on Rin instead of me.

While she's gone, life goes on as normal, but it's much easier, neither Rin nor I am tense, and there are no arguments. Well not really, mostly because I can't really say no to Rin. Looking in to her big blue eyes and her sweet face, it's impossible. So she always gets her way.

Although it's obvious she's happier with Miku gone, something is bothering her, but she refuses to talk about it. It might be about Kaito, so I decided not to pry, even though I worry about her. A lot.

That's the other thing. Rin. I can feel myself want her again, but I squash the urges. It's ridiculous; I don't feel that way anymore. But it's so hard, especially since she's practically the only person I see all day and my constant reminder of a wife is gone. So I refuse to acknowledge it.

It's been about two weeks since Miku left, which makes me kinda edgy, because who knows when she will be back. It doesn't help when Rin wants to watch a scary movie.

"Please Len? I haven't seen a movie for a long time, I always watch TV!" She whines, squeezing my hand that she has seized from my keyboard as I'm working. I take off my glasses with my free hand and run my hands through my bangs.

"But Rin, I have to work. And I don't like scary movies." I reply, avoiding her gaze. She pouts.

"But you like me, and I want to watch a scary movie! It's not like I'm dragging you to a chick flick." She leans closer, forcing my eyes to meet hers. "Please? For me?" I sigh.

"I'll be down in ten ok?" I reply, defeated. She squeals and kisses my cheek, making me flush bright red.

"I'll go get my jammies on!" She runs out the door quite speedily for someone almost four and a half months pregnant. But she has been walking every day ever since she started reading that pregnancy book I got her. After a long stretch of crying over many deformities and problems her baby could get, she finally got to some useful stuff in the book. So now she's determined to be the best almost-mom ever, even swallowing giant horse pills full of nutrients, which she detests.

I save and then spin around in my chair. This isn't such a good idea, I can tell. Rin likes to cuddle during scary movies because she is easily startled. I make a small game plan in my head while I slip on a plain white t-shirt and some worn pajama pants. I tread down stairs and plunk myself on the floor by the couch, hoping she will sit on the couch. She skips in.

She's wearing a big t-shirt of mine, and some little pajama shorts that girls wear, blue ones. She slips in the movie and grabs a blanket, then plops herself in between my stretched out legs, leaning her back up against my chest.

I blink, shocked. I didn't think she would sit by me, she was supposed to sit on the couch! Never less, I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. I can't help it. She wiggles to get comfortable as the movie starts, spreading the blanket over us.

"What movie did you pick?" I ask, hoping to break the silence.

"Blood Gusher 5: Return of the Sock Monster." She replies, dead pan. I sigh. I had no idea we even had that movie. She slips her slim hand into one of mine as it starts. I squeeze it lightly, and she presses back three times, our old code for "I love you." I look at her face from the side. Her eyes are glued to the screen intently. I wonder if she even realized that she did it. Even so, I too press it back to her.

The movie is disgusting, just a bunch of screaming, blood, and murderous socks with surprisingly good aim. Even with all the screaming, Rin falls asleep on me halfway through. Refusing to suffer through it alone, I turn it off with the remote. In the dark silence, she breathes even breaths as she sleeps peacefully. I nuzzle her neck a bit before carefully picking her up to carry her to bed. She's pretty heavy now, but I can still caries her without a lot of trouble.

I lay her down gently, but she wakes up anyways as soon as she touches the bed.

"Len?" She mumbles, eyes blinking sleepily.

"You fell asleep." I say, and then feel stupid for stating the obvious. She pats the bed.

"Sleep with me?" she asks drowsily. I gulp then nod as my want overrides any good sense. I climb in next to her, and she immediately cuddles up, resting her head on my chest. I sigh, but wrap my arm around her anyways. She falls back asleep almost immediately, and I feel pretty tired too. I shut my eyes. It's easy to succumb to sleep when you are this comfortable, with Rin pressed up beside me… That rings a bell, forcing me to open my eyes as I remember.

_"Night Miku." I say, before lying down close to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I close my eyes. She squirms. Then wiggles. I open my eyes._

_ "Are you Ok?" I ask. She must have to go to the bathroom or something. She sits up._

_ "Len, you are suffocating me! Why can't you just sleep on the other side? You are so needy! I'm not comfortable sleeping like that!" She says. I withdraw, surprised. Then hurt washes over me. I thought all girls liked to cuddle. I mean, I'm a guy, but I still like to be…close. Why was she so upset? We were married, if we loved each other, why wouldn't she want to be close?_

_ "I didn't know you felt that way." I reply, trying to hide my sadness. Without a word, she flops back down and turns her back to me._

_ "Jut stay on your side, ok?" I nod and lay back down, trying to avoid not only the surprising amount of relief that flows over me, but also the memories of me and Rin sleeping together. We always slept so close; we were practically on top of each other._

_ I always liked sleeping so close with Rin._

I was never comfortable with Miku. She was never comfortable with me. I look back at my sleeping sister, who is obviously at ease. It was always different with Rin then it was with Miku. In everything, even my own feelings. I thought it was just because they were different, but maybe it's because... I love Rin. And not really Miku. I've never gotten over her. I thought I had, but maybe I just… locked them up instead of getting rid of them entirely.

I try not to panic, but my heart is racing. This is so wrong. I'm married, Rin's pregnant, and she's my sister for God's sake! I run my hands through my hair. I have to leave; I can't sit here if I'm to really get rid of them this time.

I start to move away, to leave, but she shifts in her sleep.

"Len." She breathes, and then snuggles in closer to me, closing the gap I've made trying to escape. I stare at her. Was she dreaming about me? With a rush of emotions I realize there's no running from it. I've ran from it for years. I lay back down, pulling her sleeping figure closer. She breathes easy, sleeping ignorantly as I am filled with so much untamed love for her that's been hidden away for so long. I press my forehead against hers as tears slide down my face. I lean in to gently press my lips against hers. She doesn't move. I pull back and whisper;

"I love you." She keeps on sleeping as I snuggle in closer to her. Now that I know, it's so hard to contain it, I want her to know, I want to kiss her, hold her close, and make her mine forever. But there are so many things in the way. I think of Miku with pity now. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I must be with Rin, if she loves me back after all this time.

I come down from my high feeling exhausted, and fall asleep quickly, the last image in my mind being Rin's beautiful face.

Rin POV

I wake up to find myself wrapped in Len's arms. He's warm, so I just pull the blanket up a bit more over us and press myself closer. I wonder how this happened. I think back, and hazily remember asking him to sleep with me. That explains it. I yawn, and realize I'm hungry. I wonder when Len will wake up, I don't want to wake him up by leaving, but I don't want to starve. S I do the obvious thing. I blow in his face. He winces and wakes up, eyes opening to reveal beautiful blue ones, still glazed over from sleep. His face suddenly brightens as he sees me.

"Rin!" he says happily, pulling me tighter and pressing his head against mine in a familiar gesture. Suddenly my heart races as I realize how close we are. Why hasn't he noticed?

"S-Sorry to wake you but I'm hungry." I stutter. His eyes grow wide.

"Of course you are! I'll make you something!" He sits up, but doesn't let go of me, forcing my body up too.

"Len, I can do it, I know you've got stuff to do." I try worming out of his arms, but he just shifts me around until I'm practically in his lap. I break out into a cold sweat. Len never acts like this, not since we were together! I panic and bolt away from him, his arms releasing me from my happy prison from the sudden force.

"You just- stay here… I'll go eat, you just…stay here." I say nervously, butterflies-no they are bats now- flapping around like they are caught in a storm inside my growing belly. He stares at me like I've gone nuts, but I don't stay long enough for him to protest. I head towards the empty kitchen for safety, heart beating like a fast paced drum.

What was with him? I calm myself as I investigate the fridge. I mean, I loved waking up with Len, and I always love being close to him but… Why now? I suddenly feel a hand on my waist and I jump out of my skin and whisk around.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Len stands behind me, hand on my waist, other reaching towards me. His expression is one of concern, his eyes huge with worry. I nod spastically. Damn! I thought I told him to stay in there!

"Just hungry…" I murmur before smiling sweetly, hoping to distract him as I slip away. It doesn't work. He just shifts me over so he can look in the fridge.

"Banana?" he asks, pulling out the ripe yellow fruit. I shake my head and he shrugs, peeling it for himself. I smile to myself. They are Len's favorite; so sweet of him to offer it to me. He finally lets go of me, and I run to get some cereal out of the well stocked pantry.

"Hey Rin." He says. I poke my head out.

"Yea?" I say, a box in hand as I stroll out to get a bowl.

"Don't you have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow?" he asks. I stiffen.

"Yes." I say, wishing he had forgotten. I don't want to go, all my clothes are too tight, even Len's are getting tight over my belly and growing breasts. I try to stop the dark expression from crossing my face as I think about such joys of being pregnant, but it apparently shows.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to go with you?" He asks this every time, but each time I've said no, because I cry in the car afterwards each time. Probably a combination of seeing my tiny baby that looks like a squirrel and remembering Kaito and secretly hoping it won't look like him.

Every time I think about Kaito now, I get mad. I was just sad before, but now I'm angry at him, because Len is right. He had no right to treat me that way, like I was nothing. I wish the baby wasn't his. I stroke my growing stomach thoughtfully as I try to think of an excuse.

"Rin." Len is suddenly very close, just like earlier. He leans down to level his face with mine.

"What's wrong? Tell me." He's too close, but there is nowhere to run, unless I climb into the sink. I feel my cheeks grow hot and my thoughts are jumbled as I stare back at his handsome face.

"Tell me." He coos, threatening to get closer.

"My clothes don't fit!" I say in a rush, and he stops his advance. He looks down at my body then back up.

"Of course." He murmurs, and straightens up. I take the opportunity to slide away. I can't believe I gave in like that. Too close…

"Well, guess we will have to go shopping." He announces. I whirl around.

"No." I reply flatly before heading back to my room.

"Rin!" I hear him call behind me. I stop.

"No Len, I'm already living in your house and eating practically all your food, you don't have to buy me clothes! I'm fine; I've got some money saved up." I say firmly. He puts on a determined face.

"Rin, I told you I would take care of you. Save your money for the baby's college or something." I shake my head violently.

"It's just clothes Len; I don't need them for survival." I roll my eyes. He suddenly smirks.

"Ok, so I guess by the sixth month you will just be walking around naked huh? What a sight to see! My cute sister, walking around without any clothes, just because she wouldn't let me-"

"FINE! You can buy me some damn clothes!" I shriek. My face is hot and I could hit him for saying such a thing. I would never do that. I'd wrap myself in a dumb sheet or something. I'd look like a pregnant Miss America all the time, but it would be better than being naked!

He chuckles; obviously delighted he got his way. I smack his arm. He grabs my hand, oblivious to my hit.

"Be ready in thirty minutes ok?" he squeezes my hand three times before letting go to walk upstairs to change. I cradle my hand as he walks away. I love you, our old code. I wonder if he remembers it, or if it was just by chance…

**A/N**

**I am so lazy~ And school kicks my butt! But anyways, thank you as always! I finally finished this and wrote half of chapter for my other fanfic...**

**SO ANYWAYS**

**Asianchibi99~ I am! It's my little project! Thank you for supporting that one too! :'D **

**Is it pure chance... or is it FATE? o_0 XD ignore my silliness!**

**You think so? :D YAY! I think so toooo. Miku deserved to be laughed at. *nods***

**I WILL I PROMISE THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**AbominableToast~ I agree! GO RIN! **

**I love that scene, especially when he flips out XD**

**Maybe someone will... Muhahaha! XD JK! Then this would probably have to be rated M! But that would be quite a twist, right?**

**Thank you so much! :'D I loves you for reviewing each chapter! *hugs***

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! I will do my best to update quickly!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin POV  
>This. Is. Horrible. I love Len, a lot, probably more then I should, but I cannot believe I ever agreed to go shopping with him.<br>He's trying, he really is. But apparently, his sense of direction is no better than mine, so we got lost in the department store, and ended up in the makeup department, which pissed me off. Then off course I had to get something to eat, got to feed the growing squirrel. When we finally reach our point of destination, he's already tired. Must be a boy thing.  
>He's been instructed to find me clothes, but so far, he has not picked out anything cute.<br>"Rin! What about this?" He holds up a sundress with large splotches.  
>"Not summer Len." I reply, barely lifting my eyes from the rack in front of me.<br>"Oh yea…" He shuffles away, and I already feel bad. He's trying so hard. Eventually he comes back empty handed.  
>"Did you find anything Rin?" He asks hopefully. I nod. "Go try them on then!" he exclaims, obviously ready for the next step of the shopping experience. I wince, knowing I will look like a whale in anything.<br>I try on item after item, and Len says each one looks beautiful. He's a liar, but I can't help but love him for it. Soon enough, the pile dwindles and I'm on my last dress. The stupid zipper is stuck. Great.  
>"Len, could you come help me?" I call. He knocks on the door softly.<br>"Rin?"  
>"Yea hold on, I'll unlock it." I unlock it with a click, and he slips inside. It's pretty crowded with both of us in here. I turn around.<br>"Zip me?" I ask. I see him blush in the mirror, and then feel him zip up the dress, all the way to the top. I shiver; the tiny metal strip is cold. I swivel around in a tiny circle.  
>"What do you think?" I say nervously, suddenly regretting calling him in here. He looks me up and down slowly.<br>"You look beautiful." He replies. I sigh.  
>"Len, you said that for all the other outfits too." I say crossly. He grabs my arm and I freeze.<br>"Well I'm not lying. You always look beautiful." He says seriously, looking into my eyes through his blond bangs. I flush.  
>"I'm going to change back ok?" I shake his hand off and turn around, praying he will leave.<br>"Don't you need me to unzip you?" he says smoothly. Yep. This was a bad idea. I'm about to brush of his stamen when I feel him already starting to pull the zipper down. I jerk away a bit at the suddenness, but he just grabs my waist.  
>"It's stuck." He says, but soon it gives and he slides it down. I can feel my whole face getting hot, and I barely relax when he removes his hand.<br>"Your face is really red Rin. You should probably get out of this small dressing room." He says, then leaves, shutting the door behind him. I cover my mouth to stifle my embarrassed laughter. He must have seen my face in the mirror. I damn the world and change.  
>As we walk to the car, new clothes in hand, Len reminds me of my appointment.<br>"I don't think we will have enough time, I'll just drive you there now." He says as he slides in the front seat next to me.  
>"No, its fine I can be a little late." I reply smoothly. I need to be convincing.<br>"It's fine Rin." He says.  
>"Len, I can drive myself."<br>"It's no trouble, I can do it."  
>"LEN I CAN DRIVE MYSELF!" I yell. He glances over at me.<br>"Ok, ok…" he says. There's an awkward silence as I begin to internally curse myself. He was just trying to help!  
>"I'm sorry Rin… I get it, I mean it's your baby, I understand." He says softly, breaking the silence. Now I feel worse.<br>"Len, it's not that! I just… feel more independent when I do things myself. Not that I don't like doing stuff with you!" I can't believe myself. Why can't anything go right?

I can tell he's still sad when I drive away. I feel like my heart is cracking open when I see his face so sad… I'm so horrible, why couldn't I let him come? It would actually be comforting, to have him there. I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself.

When I finally get there and get called in, I'm still worried about Len. I answer all the required questions. Nope, not on drugs. Nope not smoking or drinking. Nope, not eating human hearts then smoking their hair. Well maybe they didn't ask me that, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did. The nurse asked if I was peeing well for god's sake. They are all very serious too, staring at my stomach like a baby is just going to pop out and run around on the floor. I try to be polite anyways and squash my impatience.

They rub the freezing cold gel stuff on my stomach, so I can look at the baby. It doesn't look like a squirrel anymore. It looks a little like…a baby. I stare at the screen, entranced as it flickers so I can see the beautiful little thing growing inside me.

"Are you going to cry?" The nurse inquires bluntly. I look at her, surprised. Did I look like I was going to cry? I realize I feel a little like crying. Crap! I'm only supposed to cry in my car! I shake my head and she grunts.

"Do you want to know?" She says.

"Know what?" I ask. She sighs.

"The gender." She says, as if I should have known. I blink. Already? I can t believe it…

"Yes." I say excitedly. I don't like waiting. She nods and fiddles around with the thing a bit. I try to refrain from glaring at her, she's taking forever. I think it's on purpose.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." She says flatly, without ceremony.

A girl. A little baby girl. My little girl. My daughter. I really do cry this time, the tears slipping down my face easily. She sighs and hands me tissues, but I just hold them tightly in my fist. I smile through my tears. I guess it ne4ver seemed very real till now. I imagine her, my little girl, growing up. I'll feed her and love her and take care of her, my little girl. She will grow up so happy, I will make sure of it. I suddenly can't wait, I want to hold her right now in my arms, I want her to grow so fast so I can finally have her.

Through my moment of happy bliss, I feel a pang of sadness. I wish I had someone else here. To share it with. I wish Len was here. I wish so badly. I wipe my tears off as the nurse cleans off my stomach and hands me a slip of paper with my next appointment.

Once in my car, I cry again, just because. I think about my little girl, my own little girl. Suddenly I feel so panicked. I want to be a good mom… I eventually stop so I can drive myself home, luckily it's not far.

I stand on the porch and place my hand on the handle. I hesitate, remembering when I first stood on this porch, how sad and alone I was. It dawns on me how long it's been since I thought of Kaito. I didn't even miss him at the appointment. Didn't even think of him.

I let go of the handle. How could I not think of him? I love him.

That thought is so hollow in feeling; I laugh and carefully lower myself down to the first step. I guess I don't. Did I ever? Maybe I just wanted to… wanted to love him and be loved… no wonder it was such a shock when he told me he didn't. I made myself believe it, I guess. I was always too stubborn. I stand up to go inside, but hesitate yet again.

Although I'm starting to feel stupid, just shuffling around the porch for so long, I can't help but wonder why I came. Why here? Why didn't I just go stay with a friend? The answer is so obvious it practically smacks me in the face.

Len. Len, Len, Len, Len, Len. I suppose I never got over him. Stupid me. Inside, I was hoping he would feel the same, and take me back. Despite the fact that he's MARRIED. Oh this is so wrong. I lean my back against the wall. I am a sick, sick girl. Len is so unfortunate to have me as a sister. And he's been so sweet, taking me in, standing up to that bitch-I mean wife- for me. Unfortunate as it is, it only makes me love him more. God, I just want to put my head into my hands and sob. Always want what we can't have. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I finally open the door and walk inside. I hear footsteps on the steps to the upstairs as I close the door.

"Rin? How did it go? What's wrong?" he says, noticing my puffy eyes.

"It's a girl." I reply, the first thing that pops into my head. He doesn't move for a second, but then his eyes light up.

"A girl?" I nod. I glance down at my feet, ashamed of all the other thoughts and lovely revelations of today. Suddenly I am swept up. Len holds me in his arms, gently crushing my body to his, despite my hill of a stomach.

"A beautiful little girl." He murmurs. "Oh Rin, I bet she will look like you. You were always so pretty." He strokes my hair and I wrap my arms around him, burying my head into his chest. It's so nice. I know it's bad, but I can't help but think that all I would really ever need is this, this love. I want it so badly, just to be mine, and no one else's, to share it with, especially not with Miku.

"I love you." I mouth silently into his shirt. He just continues to hug me, and I'm relived and saddened that I can't really tell him. He pulls back first, but continues to hold me within arms reach.

"What are you going to name her? Did you get pictures? Are you ok?" he asks excitedly. His blue eyes gleam like lights beneath his bangs. When I don't answer, he leans towards me, his face so close.

"Rin?" I make my eyes meet his. He kisses me softly on the lips. It's a small peck, but it burns like fire, and makes me jump in my skin.

"Congratulations Rin." He whispers, then lets go of me. I lean against the nearby couch for support.

"Len…" I say, a small flicker of hope lighting up inside me. He turns, and I lose all courage.

"Pictures." I continue, holding out my bag. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch so we can look at them together. I tuck my feet up under me, and find myself leaning into me. I feel my flirtatious side awaken unwillingly. I lean my head onto his shoulder and squeeze his hand.

"Len..."

"Yea?" he glances up from the black and white pictures.

"Will you go with me next time?" I ask bravely. He smiles.

"Of course." He outlines the baby's head with a finger.

"Len, do you remember when we were little? Everything was so simple." I suddenly say. He nods.

"It was. It was really just me and you huh?" he says. "Me and you growing up." I brush back my bangs.

"Miku and Kaito were there too." I add, somewhat regrettably. He chuckles.

"Yea, but I don't really remember them much… I know they were there, but in my mind…it's just us. Playing outside, when it was warm, in the summer. Those were the days." He gazes off, and I watch him thoughtfully. Just me and Len… I lean my head back down onto his shoulder. I wish it had lasted.

**A/N**

**Thank you all again! Im sorry this chapter is a little lame... but it is essential! But at least we know what Rin's having~ and no one tell me it's too early for her to know XD I would update more often, but i've been visiting colleges on the weekends, so not too much time to write! **

**Anyways~**

**Asianchibi99~ I'****m so glad you did! Thank you! Oh I know, Me too! Everyone needs a Len!**

**Hooray! We can be silly together! **

**Miku has gone away to her Mother's house to pout, be coddled, and figure out a devious plan. What else? XD**

**Azurex~ Don't pass out! XD Thank you! You are so sweet! Please, my thoughts are extremely jumbled too! I shall!**

**Someone On Earth~ I thought so too! / So cute... Thank you! I will! **

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews~ *sighs* I know, I'm actually starting to feel bad for making her so mean in this story... Aww no cuddles? I loves them!**

**XD I have a strange sense of humor, I thought that was really funny too XD I always like writing in Rin's POV...**

**Len's discovery is happiness... Ah Miku. She must return someday, unfortunately. But who knows about her~ **

**Thankies! **


	7. Chapter 7

Len POV

I've got a bad feeling, and I don't know what it is.

Now I'm not the most superstitious, but I can feel it. I watch over Rin constantly, and I can tell she's getting annoyed. But I can't tell her why; I don't want to scare her. Maybe I'm just being silly.

Ever since Rin found out her baby is a girl, she's totally submerged herself in the world of babies. She reads every book, watches every show, and for some reason, refuses to trim her hair. It's starting to get a little long. I actually kinda like it a bit, her hair has always been pretty, and now it's even smoother and silkier thanks to the pregnancy vitamins she's taking.

It's been really hard to keep my feelings for her inside. I mean, I kissed her! It's also not helping that Rin is…well Rin. Which means that with me, she's perfectly comfortable with doing things like walking around in practically her underwear and occasionally even plunking herself in my lap. I think it's even gotten worse. It's certainly…enjoyable, but then again not, since it's not like I can tell her.

Surprisingly, all this inner conflict hasn't resulted in a writer's block, instead I've been writing more than ever, whenever I'm not with Rin, that is. When I was upset or conflicted about Miku, I couldn't write a thing. Well I guess now I know why.

Miku. Still gone. MIA. Happily too. It's horrible, but I haven't really missed the tension, especially since I've rediscovered my love for Rin. It's certainly going to be horrible when she gets back.

I can't stop thinking about it. I hate this, I mean; I don't really love Miku, not anymore at least. Ironically, I love her more like a sister. But I know her feelings will be hurt. So I'm not exactly sure what to do.

I roll my chair back from my desk and glance at the illuminated clock. Three AM. Man do I lose track of time. I rub my eyes and get up, shutting my laptop as I leave. I walk into the living room, which is partially lit up from the kitchen. Rin must have left the light on.

I plunk myself into an easy chair and lean back. Rubbing my temples, I try to clear my thoughts of everything. It's not working. I sigh and close my eyes. What was I going to do? Suddenly I felt a light touch on my arm and my eyes flew open.

"Len? What are you doing up?" Rin mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She wore a short light pink nightgown, one that I recognized from our shopping trip. It swayed slightly as she did, her hand gently resting on my arm as she continued to rub her eyes. I snap out of my trance.

"Nothing Rin. Just thinking." I lied, trying to casually avoid her searching blue eyes. She frowned.

"You're lying." she sighed. She put her hands on my armrests and slid into my lap. I blushed at her sudden forwardness. She laid her head on my chest, and I got a whiff of her hair, its sweet clean smell clouding my brains.

"Len, please tell me." she cooed, nuzzling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and ran my hand over her silky blond hair.

"There's nothing to tell." I murmured, drunk just by her close presence. A small sigh escaped from her lips, her warm breath caressing my chest where her head lay. I continued to stroke her hair, but my eyes landed on a picture from me and Miku's wedding.

"Are you thinking about Miku?" she said quietly. I snapped to attention.

"Kind of." I admitted. She nodded, her head rubbing my chest as she did. She closed her eyes. I watched her fall asleep, and felt myself become drowsy as well.

Despite my sleepiness, I couldn't help but remember.

It was the day of our wedding. I hadn't seen Rin in two months, and despite the fact that I sent her an invitation, I didn't expect her to come. I knew she was still upset over our break up. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was over it either. Which is why I was partly relived when I thought she didn't show…

_It's hot. This suit is hot. I have no idea where Miku is, probably in a dressing room or something. I'm all alone back here, just waiting for my signal so I can be lead to the pew. I've been instructed not to move from here; it would be terrible if the groom couldn't be found. I sigh._

_In all the movies, it always shows the bride having some sort of meltdown or panic backstage, but all of her friends and family comfort her until she realizes she's fine. But there never anyone for the groom. The butterflies roll in my stomach and I pace the floor nervously. I can't believe I'm getting married. It seems so sudden. _

_I walk over to the open door by the entrance hall. A few straggling guests are still walking around out there, none of which I know. Most are for Miku. I feel a pang in my chest as I think of Rin._

_I hear whispers, and I edge closer, still out of sight._

"_What a beautiful wedding." One whispers._

"_Oh I agree. The flowers are gorgeous as well." adds another._

"_A shame though."_

"_A shame?"_

"_You know, they say the groom has a twin. They were very close."_

"_That's sweet. Is she here?"_

"_I haven't had a second to look. But when I say close, I mean close."_

"_You don't mean…"_

"_I do. But it's just a rumor…perhaps."_

_I feel a drop of sweat slide down my forehead. How do they know anything? Miku wouldn't have said anything, and Kaito didn't know… this only makes me more panicked. _

_A sudden sound of heels digging into carpet coming my way interrupts my thoughts. I look up just in time to lock eyes with my sister as she stalks into this corridor._

"_Len!" She says, placing a hand to her mouth as she notices me. She looks beautiful. Slim and dressed in a simple pale blue dress that falls over her body like water, she is a sight for sore eyes. Her characteristically short golden hair shines in the slivers of light that come in through drawn drapes. Her blue eyes are wide with shock, but her long lashes frame them, making them look even bluer. I walk over to her._

"_You came." I say. She nods and backs up a few steps._

"_I thought it was important…I'm sorry, I just came out for a breather. I'll see you…later." She tries to back away, but I grab her hand. She stops and looks at our hands. I draw her into the dim room._

"_I'm glad you are here Rin. Really glad." I feel the relief flowing through me. She looks at me guardedly._

"_Please let go." She says quietly. I immediately drop her hand, realizing._

"_I'm sorry…I was just really happy to see you." I reply. She nods and turns to leave. The panicked feeling returns._

"_Rin, please wait!" I call after her; she halts and spins around furiously. Her eyes have now filled with tears that threaten to spill out onto her fair cheeks. I step backwards a step, surprised._

"_Why are you doing this?" She whispers angrily. "Why must you act this way? Don't you realize how hard this is for me already without you acting like nothing ever happened?" She covers her face with her hands and cries. I rush towards her, taking her in my arms._

"_I'm so sorry Rin. I'm so sorry. I don't know, I'm not even sure I want-"She pulls back at my embrace and stares into my eyes fiercely. Our faces are at close proximity, and although her gaze is threatening, the tears that slip from her eyes contradict it and draw me towards her. Our lips meet for a second before she rips hers away. _

"_Don't. It's too late." She hisses. A bright blush has flushed her cheeks, only increasing her beauty. But there's a new expression on her face._

"_Marry her." she steps up close to me, so her face is inches away from mine. My eyes search hers for meaning, but I only find them guarded._

"_Marry her Len. Be happy. I will be. I don't need you, you don't need me. Marry. Her." She stands in the resounding silence for a moment before swiftly exciting the room. I stand completely still. It feels like a knife has been driven into my heart. Rin has always needed me. Always. I want to run after her, but her words have shackled my feet. She says she will be happy without me. Perhaps she will be. Maybe I should stop, stop causing her so much pain. I watch her leave, and I vow to never hurt her again. Never. There's a tap on my shoulder that startles me._

"_Len, it's time man." Says Kaito, acting as my Best Man despite the fact we were only childhood friends. I blink and turn my head to glance out into the hallway. Rin has disappeared. I swallow hard and nod._

"_Ok." I say simply, and follow him through the door._

The memory swims in my brain, and I can feel it all over again. However, the hurt feeling is soothed by the warmth from Rin's head lying on my chest, reminding me of her presence. I am put at ease immediately, hearing her light even breathes as she sleeps. I blink sleepily and quickly fell into a sweet slumber, with Rin's warm body covering my own.

I wake with a start to a loud sound. Rin is still fast asleep on top of me. I glance around frantically, searching for the source of my rude awakening. It soon becomes obvious that the sound is someone knocking at the door, quite hard. I gently shake Rin awake.

"Rin, please, wake up." she opens her eyes and yawns sweetly. She soon frowns at the knocking, but climbs off so I can answer the door. I caress her arm reassuringly as I pass her, and rustle my bangs out of my eyes as I approach the door.

Grabbing the handle, I pull open the door to reveal a blue haired bastard and my wife, smiling brightly.

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! hooray for me pumping out another chapter XD Hope its not too bad! Part of this was actually inspired by a song! I Write Sins Not Tragedies~ pretty good, i must say. For english music XD (I listen to a lot of japanese)**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! A cookie for each of you!**

**Anyways!**

**Asianchibi99~ I know! I loves it 3 **

**Nope, I decided on a girl, it just seemed right... you will probably see later. Who wouldn't feel bad for Miku's mom? I mean, having to deal with Miku...**

**Of course you can! But you might want to save it until after next chapter, your rage shall increase exponentially! XD**

**Blue Neonlightshow~ Thank you! I will write more, I promise! **

**They will! Eventually...**

****Miss I Love Oranges~ Thank you! I did and will!****

****JayJay223~ I know! I will!****

****Abominabletoast~ Awwww! / They do! I bet it willll!****


	8. Chapter 8

Rin POV

Please. Please no. It can't be, it shouldn't be. He shouldn't be here, I don't want him here. A nostalgic wave of nausea rolls through me, and I cover my mouth and place one hand on my stomach as a reflex.

He looks at me with those sharp eyes of his, the ones I had fallen for, supposedly. I thought it was over, but now… I know I don't love him, I can feel it. But now…  
>Miku brushes through the door to loop an arm around Len's waist, and I am again reminded about how wrong my feelings are. I shouldn't have ever come here, look at Len and Miku. Kaito smiles at me, and I feel my legs start to shake. Why is he here?<p>

"Rin." Len says, turning out of Miku's grasp to face me. He grabs my arms, but I can't look away from Kaito.

"Please Rin." He whispers. Miku sighs dramatically, and Kaito walks in the door as Miku did. I can feel Len's eyes boring into me.

"Len, What are you doing? Kaito is here to talk to Rin, isn't that nice?" She coos, stepping forward. Still holding onto my arm, he spins around.

"Get out of my house." He hissed, to either Kaito or Miku or both. Miku frowns.

"Rin-"Kaito starts, but is cut of when Len throws himself in-between me and Kaito, blocking him from my sight. I stare at the back of Len's head. Why was this happening? My eyes filled with tears.

"Rin, baby. Please come back, I'm sorry, I want to take care of our baby." Kaito begged, leaning to try and meet my eyes.

"Don't you speak to her." Len hissed again. Kaito narrowed his eyes at Len, and I felt my heart beat faster and faster.

"Len, why don't we leave them alone, hmm?" Miku said demurely, taking his hand. He shook her loose and stared at her.

"Did you bring him here?" he asked bluntly. She turned pink and I saw her eyes dart from Len to Kaito.

"Well, You see, I-"

"Did. You. Bring him. Here." Len repeated angrily. Miku bit her lip, and a fearful look crossed her face.

"How could you?" Len seethed, glaring at his wife. "You know what he did."

"Hey man, don't be assuming things. I don't know what she told you but-"Kaito interrupted, taking a step towards Len. Kaito was slightly taller and certainly wider than Len, but the anger that seethed from Len seemed to draw Kaito back. I bent over slightly, trying to breathe.

"I don't need to hear your dumbass side of the story to know that you treated my sister like trash!" Len roared. He turned to Miku. : And you! God damn it Miku, how could you! What the hell is in your brain? What were you trying to do?"

"I want her gone!" Miku screamed back, suddenly collapsing into tears. "It's all her fault, I know it! I hate her! You love her more than you love me! I'm your wife!" I stared at Miku now as her makeup ran. Her eyes met mine.

"You! It's always you!" She screeched, and leapt forward. My eyes widened, and I stepped back, but Len caught her before she even got close to me. Miku's face was twisted in her rage, her hands stretched out to try and reach me, her long aqua nail straining. Len put her down but still held her back, and stood head to head with Kaito. I could only see Lens back, but I could feel his rage.

"Get out. I don't ever want to see your goddamn face near my sister ever again." He seethed. Kaito looked frightened, but his eyes met mine, and swept over me, taking in my hunched, small self. He smiled a small grin, and then pushed Len back a little bit, freeing himself.

"Always speaking for her aren't you? Have you ever thought of what Rin wants? So selfish." He walked towards me, and I am frozen, I can't move, can't look away. It's not right what I think. He's my daughter's father. Len…Len isn't mine. He can't be. I have to let him go. I have to let him be happy. I have to do what's best for the baby. Len can't take care of me forever, no matter what I want.

"Rin." Kaito says, and he holds out his hand. I feel myself bathed in a cold sweat. I want to make myself take his hand, but I can't.

Len turns towards me, and Miku escapes from him. She doesn't move towards me, but I see her eyes urging me on.

I look at Len, and I see the most wonderful man. I love him too much to bear; it holds me back. Tears escape my eyes this time. He takes a step towards me.

"Rin." He comes closer, and slips his hands in mine. "Please." I tear my eyes away from him. Miku glowers from the corner and Kaito glares at Len. Len leans closer.

"Don't do it. Isn't this enough? Aren't I enough?" he whispers, and I look at him in shock. What is he talking about? Of course he is. He is everything. He swallows.

"I love you Rin, please don't go with him." He breathes. My heart drops, but not from unhappiness, from the shock. I stare into Len's eyes for a split second before sinking into him, into his arms where I am safe. There is a moment of silence before all hell breaks loose.

"What the hell!" Kaito yells, and grabs Lens arm.

"You bitch!" Miku screams. Len turns around and shields me from them, and grabs Kaito's shirt. This stops Miku in her tracks as she oogles the sight.

"Get out of my house. Don't ever speak or touch me or Rin again. Got it?" He shoves Kaito away.

"You're all fucking messed up. I don't want any baby from such a stupid bitch." Kaito shouts. He looks at me. "I gave you a chance, and I'm not coming back. I don't want it. You had your chance!" he repeats before leaving, slamming the door behind him, rattling the whole house.

"How could you." Miku says. We turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry Miku. I never wanted to hurt you, really." Len pleads. "But I love Rin, as weird as it seems. I want a divorce." Miku starts to cry angrily, flinging her hand towards the coffee table, spilling all the contents on top to the floor.

"Miku." Len move forward to her, to comfort her, but she backs away. "Miku, we aren't happy together. We've been having problems for a long time now."

"I was going to fix them." Miku sobs, and I feel bad for her. She looks so pathetic, and I am stealing Len from her, who is probably the only person in the world who would comfort someone as mean as her right now.

But Miku refuses any comfort.

"It's all her fault." She cries. Len shakes his head.

"You know it's not. We just don't love each other." He says gently.

"But I want to!" Miku protests. Len looks at me, and I look at Miku sadly. Len hugs her gently.

"Miku, someday you will find someone who really loves you, and who you really love back. Don't waste your time." He says. She stays silent for a bit, then nods. She draws back from him and looks at me. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Miku." I say hoarsely. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She walks towards me slowly. Len takes a step forward, his eyes worried. I shake my head slightly at him. Miku stops right in front of me. She stares into my eyes, and I feel Len watching me protectively.

She suddenly places her hands on my stomach. I try not to jerk back at the feeling of her cold hands, and realize with surprise that her hands are kind of soft.

"I hope your baby is healthy Rin." She says softly before straightening up stiffly. "I am leaving. You two feel free to stay here, I don't want anything to do with this house." She looks at Len.

"Keep it. I'm going to pack." She turns to walk up the stairs, but turns to look down at us. "I'll send you the papers Len." She then disappears with the sound of her heels against the wood.

I turn to Len to see him staring after Miku. He looks at me.

"She really isn't so bad." He says. I nod. He goes towards me and takes my hands. "Go rest." He whispers.

I nod, but stare at him nervously, feeling very unsettled. He senses my feelings.

"I'm going to see her off, and then I will come join you, Ok?" The hesitantly, he leans down to press his lips softly against mine. I barely have any time to respond before he pulls away.

"Ok." I say, and then let go of his hands to walk into the back bedroom. I leave the door open for Len, and then lay down on the bed to wait. I think about everything that just happened, and a tear slides down my cheek. I can't believe it. I don't even understand…

All of a sudden, there's is a swift bump against the left side of my stomach. I sit up abruptly, causing another one. I stare down at my stomach in awe. Another nudge.

"Hello baby." I say softly. I am rewarded with another movement against me, and I wrap my hands around my stomach. A tear plops down on my extended belly as I feel my daughter moving within.

A sudden sound at the doorway causes me to look up. It's Len, looking concerned.

"Rin?" he asks, swiftly moving towards me. I say nothing, but grab his hand, not to hold, but to place on my stomach. He looks confused, but a nudge from my daughter makes his face bloom with understanding.

"It's her!" he says joyfully, sitting down beside me. I nod as ears slip down my face. He leans over to kiss me all over, kissing away the tears. I smile.

"Hey." I say, and he pulls back to look at me. I stare into his blue eyes, so like mine. "I love you." I say simply. He smiles and touches his forehead to mine.

"I love you too." He replies. Slipping in arm around my waist, he kisses me again, and I move my lips fervently against his. His other hand creeps up to rest on top of mine which rests on my stomach. He pulls away to smile at me.

"Tired?" he asks. I nod, and we lay down together, me snuggled against him, head on his chest, his arm wrapped around me protectively. He kisses the top of my head, and my eyes droop closed, and we fall asleep.

**A/N This one is so emotional! TAT I hope you guys like... Hooray for submitting this a reasonable time, instead of just late at night like I usually do!**

**But anyways~**

**JayJay223~ No problem! I guess I was just inspired!**

**Ugh those two. Always messing things up... But It looks like Len's got everything sorted out and together now! XD **

**Awww, thank you! I hope you didn't have a fan attack! *worries***

**I really like Panic At the Disco, they do have a lot of cool songs!**

**Abominabletoast~ But of course! Woohoo for cliffhangers! **

**Blue Neonlightshow~ Oh yea. Well, Miku does seem to have a thing for Kaito, so I wouldn't be surprised...**

**Vocaloid Lover~ Hey! Aww thank you! You are so sweet!**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews~ I know! But man, you were right on the mark! You get a cookie for being so awesome! XD**

**Hikio~ Wow, I never did think about that... But man that would have been awesome, cuz Miku definetly has got something for Kaito. But I guess Miku is way too uptight to do that or something... XD thank you!**

**Shnerdle~Thank you! I did ^^ Oh no don't die! thank you again!**

**Kimi~ DONE! :D**

**THANK YOU GUYS ALL AGAIN! YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL!**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rin POV

I stare out the window at our snow covered yard. Glittery crystals of ice float gently to the waiting blanket on the ground, but it is light, not the heavy snowfall like earlier. It's dark night outside, but our porch lights and moon light cast a glow over the snow. I sigh contentedly to myself as I gaze. Suddenly I feel a tug on my pajama pants.

"Mama?" My beautiful three year-old daughter stands there, holding onto my leg with an arm raised up. I smile at her. Her wispy blond hair frames her sweet, full little face, and her huge blue eyes, darker and deeper than mine, stand out in her light skin. I pick her up, letting her chubby little arms wrap around my neck as she nestles into the crook of my neck. She pops her thumb into her mouth and stares out the window with me.

"Mama, what are you doing?" she says around her thumb. I kiss the top of her head.

"Watching the snow. Isn't it pretty?" She nods.

"Where's daddy?" She asks, and shifts around in my arms, trying to get a better look outside. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Right here silly." Len says, and I turn to see him leaning against the counter nonchalantly.

"Daddy!" She shrieks, and wiggles, stretching her arms out to him. I pass her over to him, and he draws me into his arms as well.

"Len!" I say. He laughs.

"Daddy, can we go play in the snow? Please please please?" She begs. Len looks out the window and sighs.

"Of course you can bunny." He coos. She shrieks with joy, and Len puts her down as she runs to get her things.

"Rinna, make sure you get your gloves!" I call, but only hear a mischievous giggle. I sigh, but Len wraps both his arms around my waist, distracting me.

"Hey." He says, grinning at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Hey." I reply. He leans down to kiss me softly, and I kiss him back. I lay my head on his shoulder, and he holds me. I can hear Rinna rustling around in the laundry room, singing quiet little nonsense songs to herself.

Len kisses my ear sweetly.

"How are you feeling?" He inquires, a little worry in his voice. I shake my head slightly against his shoulder and grin.

"I'm just fine. Been starving though. Even more than I was with Rinna." He pulls back a bit to look at me.

"That's ok though right?" I nod and tap my finger on his nose.

"You worry too much." I say. He pokes my stomach and I swat him lightly on his arm before Rinna bounds into the room.

"Mommy! You don't have your coats on!" she whines, pulling on my hand. Her face is flushed and eager. I crouch down to button up her hastily thrown on coat, and she squirms.

Len laughs at her childish impatience and walks to get our coats. As I pull Rinna's hood up, she bounces up and down slightly on her toes, barely able to contain her excitement. Suddenly she stops and leans forward.

"Did you tell daddy about the card yet?" She asks. I shake my head. I had forgotten all about it. I straighten up as Len walks back into the room, fully clothed for the outside. He holds out my coat for me.

"Len?" I say as I put my hands through the arms. Rinna dances around us excitedly in her pink and yellow boots, spinning like a ballerina.

"Hmm?"

"Our annual card from Miku and Kaito came today." Len sighs.

"Anything unnerving?" he asks his voice slightly tense. I turn and wrap my arms around him.

"Nothing at all. Polite, formal, and they wish us happy holidays. As usual." I lay my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry." I whisper. I see his eyes go to Rinna, and I kiss him lightly before drawing my hands back to scoop up our daughter.

"Come on daddy!" Rinna calls, gesturing with her little hand for him to follow us out the door. He smiles and follows.

Once outside, Rinna squirms and I set her down and look her in her deep blue eyes.

"Stay in the yard. Don't take off your gloves, or boots, or coat. Got it?" She nods solemnly, and then runs screaming into the snow drifts when I release her. Len slips his arm around my waist as we stand on the front steps, watching her, and I lean my head against him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Len sighs, watching her fling snow into the air to watch it fall back down around her.

"Exquisitely." I reply.

"When do you think we should tell her? I think she will be excited to be a big sister." He says.

"You think?" I worry. He nods. Rinna falls down into the snow, and waves her arms and legs around to make a small snow angel.

"After all, more the merrier huh?" Len says. I smile. Suddenly Rinna sits up and turns around.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come play!" She calls. Len grabs my hand, intertwining our gloved fingers, and pulls me off the porch into the snow.

"Coming!" He says. She squeals and tromps happily through the snow towards us, arms out. Len scoops her up in one arm, still holding my hand with his other, and Rinna tilts her head back.

"Eat them!" She exclaims, pointing her mittened finger up towards the falling snow. She sticks out her little pink tongue, and we mimic her.

"Ah! Cold!" She says, her face shocked as one landed. We burst out laughing at her surprised little face. She scowls and squirms to be put down, and runs off into the snow once more. Len turns to me and presses his cold lips against mine.

I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I reply. Then we turn to watch our sweet excited daughter play in the snow as more filters down from the dark sky.

**A/N**

**TAT it's over! I can't believe it! Makes me sad... Oh well! there are other stories to write, I will make it through! But I'm always sad when one of my stories ends... Very melancholy. Anyways, THANK YOU ALL sooooo much for everything, I mean it! I love love LOVE reading the reviews, and all the alerts and such are all so sweet! Thank you! I promise to keep writing, so (shameless advertising) check out my other stuff! Maybe you would like it as well! Feel free to leave me more reviews on this, telling me what you liked and didn't like, what you think about the ending or the characters or whatever! They are appreciated to the highest degree!**

**Anyways~**

**Blue Neonlightshadow~ I know! I was really happy :'D XD I thought the same thing! But first, I'm pretty sure she kinda lost her marbles in her "rage mode" XD**

**I am too! Thank you :)**

**AbominableToast: Hooray! They are gone with the wind~ Thank god! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Asianchibi99~ No problem! Thank you for reviewing at all! I know what you mean about school though :p**

**XD ahahaha! AGREED Now Miku is gone! Of course you may kill him, go at it! (although we all know he will probably just be reborn, I mean, that's how Len has survived right?) XD thank you! Hope you like this as well! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Shnerdle~ I love fangirl moments, they are soo much fun! I'm glad you liked! Thank you! Ah, I am almost always vaugue about that in my stories, because I can never decide on whether I like them as twins best or not, so then everyone can kinda enjoy it! I honestly kinda think of them as halves of the same soul XD RinxLen is my favorite too, no matter what! Thank you!**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Your support was just awesome, and I hope to keep writing stuff you all enjoy! Thank you again! *hugs* Hope to talk to you all again!**


End file.
